Nickelback: Photograph
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: Bella looks back at an old photobook. Part of Nickelback Mini Series. The only one that isn't Bella/Jasper oriented.


"Photograph"

**"Photograph"**

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

I stared at the photo of Jasper and I. It was perfect, a moment before all the drama. A moment of perfection. He was holding me and smiling, my lips were locked with Edward and Alice was on Jasper's back. It was perfect. I smiled, Rosalie was posuing as supermodel and Emmett was making a funny face behind her. I think Esme or Carlisle took the picture because neither were in the photo.

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

There was a photo of Charlie's house. It was a quaint little thing, beat up and dirty but I liked it while I was there. I think…maybe I just liked Edward sneaking in my room late at night. Ha…if only that lasted.

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

I remember the day I told Charlie I was dropping out, to leave with Edward. Running away from life as Charlie had said. Edward begged me to go back and so did Charlie but I wouldn't. I refused. I refused to ever go back again. The only thing I wanted was Edward.

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

There was a photo of Newton's store. It was funny, I was with my human friends. All of us standing there, I looked so out of place. I wasn't ever really meant to be a human. I think it was destroyed in a storm. I guess I felt bad at the time, I wrote an anyomous check to fix it. I heard Mike's dad had a heart attack when that happened.

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

There was a picture of Edward kissing me. His lips careful and delicate on mine. I always hated that about him, his holding back. I shrugged and admired the photo of the trees behind us. I sighed, I loved him then.

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

I missed that time of simplicity. I loved Edward and he loved me. Alice loved Jasper and Jasper loved her. It was all so simple and basic and yet at the time we had managed to work it into a twisting drama romance. I remembered the day everything changed…

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me...


End file.
